Revenge
by Caribbean Wonders55
Summary: He wanted revenge. He wanted to make he suffer what he had suffered. But as he found himself in her company more and more his plan began falling a part. When the unthinkable happens and he is forced to choose will he make the right choice? Sparrabeth! Rating may change so be warned!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: To my dismay no I do not own Pirates Of The Caribbean no matter how much I want to. Please excuse me while I go cry:(

He was back. He was back. He kept thinking that if he told himself this over and over again, that eventually he would come to believe it himself, but even this theory was proving to be difficult to prove. He had loved her, not that he would ever admit it, and she had used it against him. She had destroyed what he thought was his only chance at love.

No! He was a pirate! Pirates couldn't love, could they? He was confused and he was sure that he would remain this way for quite some time to come.

When he saw her and she claimed that she was saving him he wanted to laugh. She was the reason he was here in the first place. That is what he had told himself from the moment that he had arrived. He had been forced to endure so much pain and it was all at the expense of her! _Elizabeth. _The pirate. He wanted to laugh. At the moment that she had shackled him to the ship he _knew _that she had become the thing that she feared most, a pirate. He saw it in her eyes when he had called her that, she looked horrified. He knew then that he had struck a nerve, and despite his current situation at the time he was gloating on the inside. He knew that he was going down, but at least he had gotten the last word.

When he saw the ship began to sail away without out him, he was beyond scared, but a pirate never showed fear especially the captain. He had stood tall with his ship, and when he saw Elizabeth turn around for one last glance at him. He saw the guilt in her eyes but he knew that he would soon be fogotten. He expected nothing less, so his smiled his charming smile and watched as she frowned. Oh yes, she thought that she was safe and that she was doing the right thing, but one never betrays another especially not the captain.

But he was not worried because someway, somehow he was going to teach her. He was going to have his revenge so to speak, and she was going to learn never to cross Jack Sparrow even if it meant coming back from the grave.

He had kept his promise. He had come back from the grave and as he looked at Elizabeth as she and his other crew members tried to aid him in making his way out of Davy Jones locker he knew that all that was left was to carry through with the second half of the promise that he had made to himself during his captivaty. She would pay. He laughed becuase as he plastered on the face of the former Jack Sparrow he knew that his plan would be far to easy. She wouldn't even see it coming.

It was time for his revenge.

A/N: So this is my first story and I understand that it seems quite dark, but it's not for the most part. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know if I should go on:)

Kate


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews I'm so glad that you like it! Wow okay as I said Jack is going to be mean to Elizabeth but we all know that he secretly loves her *giggles* Keep that in mind as the hurt and confused Jack personifies itself in this chapter:)**

"Wait! Jack where are you going?" Elizabeth screamed as she saw the barely able captain of the precious Black Pearl storm away from her, on his way to the captain's cabin. She understood that he was angry, but she did what she did to save herself and the crew. She kept telling herself that she had been thinking like Jack, and that she had done exactly what he would've done if he were in her position. Though the more she thought about it the less she believed that to be so. After all the way she went about chaining him to the mast was not the most painless of ways for it to be done. After all she had played upon his feelings for her to save her own arse.

"Away from you Miss _Swan_." He screamed and under his breath he added, "And to make sure that you didn't slaughter my rum supply too. Murderous wench!"

He slammed the door to his cabin, the sound echoing even in the soundless ocean. He knew that she felt guilty and she should. He blamed her for everthing and he hoped that she was hurting just as much as he was hurt by her betrayal.

The crew stood there astonished unable to speak. Never had they heard their beloved captain speak to Miss Swan in such a way. They had never heard so much venom in his voice. They had no idea as to what brought such an angry aknowledment of the young female pirate. In the past they had all believed that their captain had, had a fondness towards Miss Swan and it appeared that the months he had spent in Davy Jones' locker had completely obliviated that fondness. To say that they were a little curious as to why was an understatement. It was clear by the confused glances to one another that they were all wondering the same thing... Why was Jack all of a sudden so harsh towards the young Miss Swan, and exactly what had she done to deserve such treatment?

Elizabeth knew that she deserved this, that she deserved worse, but it didn't make it any less painful. She really did want to help Jack and she knew that it would take a long time for the the physical scars to heal, and even longer for the mental scars to heal. Still she hoped- prayed that this would not be the end of their relationship. Even though deep down inside she knew that it should be.

Meanwhile in the captains cabin Jack was seething. How dare she! She had just killed him and now she was asking for passage on his ship, the ship the she allowed to be swallowed by the Kracken with him still on it. NO! He would not let her own, his crew was fine but her there was no living with her this time... not this time.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock on his door, and he knew that he would be jumpy for quite some time. He sighed slighlty annoyed by the fact that someone was interupting his alone tim, but after a while he finally opened the door.

It was her.

He quickly became infuriated, anger coursing through him like an untameable river. Now she invites herself on me ship. This has got to stop.

Before she could even say a word he grabbed her roughly and practically shoved her into the room. He slammed the door shut and turned quickly to face her only to find her on the ground. Maybe he had been a little rough with her but that didn't matter considering what she had done to him.

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes and he forced himself not to help her to her feet. He had to stay strong if he was to finish what he had started.

He waited until she was standing before he began. "You are not allowed on my ship Miss Swan. Your mutiny against me is not to go unpunished. I must follow the code after all you are a _pirate_." He said menacingly.

She looked at him in utter shock. She knew that he was angry but was he really considering leaving her here in Davy Jones locker?

"Yes Miss Swan I am actually considering leaving you here, but since I am not a murderer like you, I will allow you passage, but you must do something for me." He said as calmly as he could manage.

He watched as her head shot up and her eyes met his. He could see it in her eyes. What she feared would be his request. He wanted to laugh. After sabing her life and allowing her passage she still had little faith in him. She would honestly think that he would force her to have sex with. Some opinions never change.

He fought to keep the hurt that he felt at her silent accusation. He would not let her hurt him like this again.

"Jack you can't honestly make me do-" She started, only to be interupted by Jack.

"That's not what I meant Miss Swan, and that Captain Sparrow t' you! My request is that you stay out of my way. I do not wish to see your face during our voyage home unless it is completely necessary. Failure to comply with this _**will **_result in punishment. Understood?" He asked before she could argue with the consequences.

She blushed at the accusation that she had started to make, and felt awful for even trying to accuse Jack of such a thing, but in her mind he was a pirate- a pirate that she had grown to love nonetheless. So she nodded in compliance with his demands, knowing that this was what he wanted. But that didn't numb the pain that she began to feel in her heart. She took one last look at Jack and saw that the admiration that was once there was replaced with a look of absolute betrayal and anger, and she knew at that moment that she had lost his respect.

At relization her heart broke and she felt a freash wave of tears coming on. So without another word she left the cabin, and once she was out of sight she began to sob.

Little did she know that in the Captain's cabin Jack was in just as much pain as she was.

A/N: I know super gloomy but I promise it will get better. Please review! It makes me write faster;)

Kate


End file.
